


God-Monster

by whichstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, God - Freeform, Poetry, Prayer, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: A poem
Kudos: 9





	God-Monster

Faith is a ravenous thing,  
red-eyed beast in every heart,  
praising light, the source, the start.  
(God rejects the offering.)

So in despair, devouring;  
it rips, rends the stars apart.  
Faith is a ravenous thing.  
(Red-eyed beast in every heart.)

To darkness, midnight soul, bring  
hymns, stories to the pyre. Sing.  
Pray instead to blazing art.  
(Faith is a ravenous thing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Also published in _Carrying on: a collection of Fan Poetry Inspired by the TV Series Supernatural_.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whichstiel) and [Tumblr](http://whichstiel.tumblr.com/) @ whichstiel. You may also like the Supernatural recap and gif blog I co-write/curate, [Shirtless Sammy](https://shirtlesssammy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
